Fly Heaven
by XxBlackAutumxX
Summary: Hiten survived the battle with InuYasha. He has lived 500 years since then slowly regaining power. He has changed his name and out of boredom decided to try school. During this time he has been forced to take in the new exchange student...
1. The New Girl

**Note: **I do not own InuYasha, Hiten, Kagome, or any other charicter in InuYasha, but if I did I would not be writing FanFics about it would I

**

* * *

**

Untitled

Ch1

Rai was sitting in class waiting for it to start, his scarlet eyes wandering around the room and out the window. Outside something caught his eye, a black car pulled up to the building and a girl stepped out of it. Rai could see that she was about his age. The girl also had long blond hair, and she was wearing mostly black. The man driving the car got out and opened the trunk, he took out some bags and the girl helped take them out. They tookout what looked like an animal crate of somekind, and acase that looked like it would hold some type of instrament.

After unloading all the bags the driver got back into the car and drove away. Rai got up and walked to the window to get a better look, this is the part when he found out the window was open. The wind started to blow throughout the classroom; papers fell to the ground and Rai's long black braid wiped about. He could see that outside some of the girls were trying to keep their skirts from blowing up.

The girl that came out of the car said something and then started to laugh. It was a pretty loud laugh for Rai to hear it all the way up to his class room. After the wind blew three teachers walked out of the school to greet her and to help her take her bags in. That's all he saw, because his teacher walked in so Rai went to his seat and sat down.

"Today class we are going to receive a new student." The teacher said, at that the blond haired girl walked into the room. Then the whole room went into a buzz, 'Who is she?' 'What's she doing' here?' 'Do you think she'd go out with me?' people were asking all sorts of things.

"Class calm down…please…now" said the teacher trying to calm the class down, only Rai sat there unmoving, not taking his eyes off the strange girl.

"SHUT-UP!" She yelled suddenly, the whole class jumped at her voice, even the teacher.

"Okay now that I have your attention," the girl said calmly "My name is Shiita and I'm from the U.S."

"Okay, Shiita," the teacher said "Uh…who will like to show her around the school?" No one raised their hand; they were too scared. The teacher looked around the room.

"Ah…Rai, you show her around" the teacher said, pointing his finger at him.

"What me?" Rai said in surprise

"Yes, you! Now get up here and go guide Shiita around!"

"Fine" Rai said as he got up and went to the front of the classroom.

"Oh…and you'll be taking Shiita into your home. The school thought it would be for the best since you lived alone." The teacher whispered into his ear.

"WHAT?" Rai and Shiita said together, Shiita was listening in on that.

Meanwhile in Kagome's class room…

"What's all that noise in the room across the hall?" Kagome asked her friend.

"I heard they were getting a new exchange student from America." Kagome's friend answered.

"Oh"

Rai is showing Shiita around by this time…

* * *

there you have it I'm done with the chapter...so what do you think please R&R! 


	2. The Roof

Chapter 2

"That was some first impression, Shiita." Rai said as they were walking around the school. Shiita looked at him her blue-gray eyes glistening with…malevolence?

"I know I'm not one to take that sort of shit." Shiita responded with a smile.

They reached the top of the school building where the volleyball court was. Shiita gasped she obviously didn't have a roof court at her school… (Me: duh!)

"Wow" said Shiita

"So what do you do in America?" Rai asked Shiita

"Well I studied demons so I guess you could call me some kind of demonologist." Shiita said with a shrug. Rai gulped and nervously reached up and touched his ears that were covered by his hair. He could feel the point of it… a demon's ear. His real name was Hiten the thunder demon. 'And I'm supposed to take care of _her_' Rai thought. Shiita noticed the worried expression on his face.

"Yo. You okay there Rai…hello?" Shiita said as she waved her hand near his face, and when Rai didn't respond she hit him on the forehead.

"Ow!" Rai said and almost hit her back, but he hesitated too long so he sat down and crossed his legs. Shiita looked at him and started to laugh, not her loud laugh, more of a small chuckle of some kind.

"What?" Rai said looking up at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"You look like someone I know back in America." Shiita said, thinking back to all her strange friends back there; Amya, Okami, Kenshin, Ryder, Ryo, Chris, and Suisre… there are more but the list is too long. Shiita's eyes grew sad she knew she was never going to see them again, she wasn't sent to Japan by her school like everyone thought. Her parents sent her and knowing them they'd be sending the rest of her stuff to Rai's address soon.

"Shiita?" Rai said he could sense her sadness.

"What…Oh, sorry I kind of blanked out there." She said, Rai got up and started to go towards the door.

"School's going to end soon why don't we get your things and go." He said, Shiita nodded and followed him.

They went into the office where Shiita's bags were, there Rai saw the animal carrier and the case for an instrument which he could see now was a guitar. Rai bent down to see what was in the carrier. There were three cats in it.

"Hope you like cats." Shiita said with a smile, Rai looked at her and sighed. 'This is going to be a hell of a adventure' he thought.

* * *

please R&R I like this FanFic it is one of my favs that I've writen...R&R! 


	3. Taxi & a house

well here it is chapter 3...not a lot in here, but tis some funny parts I think the story will get more interesting in chapters 4&5 and so on...still R&R...don't forget to read some of my other stuff I need more hits I don't have a lot on some..please

* * *

Chapter 3

Rai and Shiita carried her bags to the curb of the road.

"Taxi!" Rai yelled at a yellow car careening down the road with out stopping, it zoomed by them.

"**Taxi!**" Rai yelled again to a second car, this one didn't stop ether. 'Damn if she wasn't here I'd blow these cars so far away…' Rai thought to himself.

"**_TAXI!_**" Rai yelled so loud that Shiita flinched; still the yellow car still drove by with out stopping. Shiita was getting annoyed…It was for that reason that she started to go out into traffic right in front of a speeding taxi.

"TAXI!" Shiita yelled and the taxi had no choice but to stop and pull over. Shiita walked casually back to the curb. Rai was standing with a blank stare one hand on the luggage. 'Wow I didn't think of that and I'm a demon…who, what is this girl?" Rai thought in disbelief.

"See this is why we have J-walking laws." Shiita said. "Now lets load 'er up" The driver in the cab was obviously pissed off. As Shiita loaded her bags into the trunk Rai told the taxi driver ware he lived. Shiita put the cat carrier in the front then got in with Rai.

The ride was boring and Shiita was bored, so to entertain herself she started to poke Rai. He ignored her for a while, and then after the tenth poke Rai lost it.

"Would you kindly…STOP POKEING ME! He yelled "Besides we're here." Rai pointed to a large run down building that looked like a car repair shop, in fact it was.

"Wow this is where you live, cool!" Shiita said as she got out of the cab.

"Yeah, uh thanks" said Rai

Shiita got her cats and bags as Rai paid the driver. As the car pulled away from the curb, Rai walk over to help Shiita with her bags. They walked to the door and Rai unlocked it.

"Holey Shit!" Shiita said in surprise. Rai's home was full of ancient artifacts from different places and just cool old stuff.

Rai scratched his head and looked around; he wasn't used to guests, especially girls. He walked over to a room and opened it. 'This will have to do.' He thought, the room was dirty with dust old things that needed to be thrown out. The good thing was it had a bed, desk, and closet.

"You can uh… let those cats out in your room" Rai said and Shiita nodded and started to walk towards the room.

"NO WAIT!" Rai said holding out his hands "I have to clean it first…wile I'm doing' this you cat look around I guess"

"Uh, okay" Shiita said and started to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Oh I forgot to tell u people that this story is untitled 'cause it has no name...any ideas contact me in a review...PLEASE! 


	4. New home 4 her & a new problem 4 him

Chapter 4

As Rai cleaned the room that Shiita was going to use, Shiita went up stairs to look around. At the top of the stairs was a room, the door was open so Shiita went in. 'Wow' Shiita thought. The room was heavily decorated in old Japanese art, scrolls, books, clothing, and important artifacts. Mounted on the wall is what really caught Shiita's eye. It was the raigekijin, or thunder pike, this weapon was supposedly owned by the great thunder demon, Hiten. Shiita had read about him in her studies, he was killed by the half-demon InuYasha. 'How did Rai get his hands on this?' Shiita wondered, then she noticed the bed. 'What? T-this is Rai's room got to get out!'

Shiita walked out of the room and walked out onto the indoor balcony that over looked the entire place. She heard Rai coming up the stairs, so Shiita decided to jump off for the hell of it…she was just that type of person. Getting up on the edge of the balcony was sort of hard, but Shiita caught her balance. She was about to jump when Rai came to the point where he could see what she was doing.

"What the hell are you thinking!" he yelled running towards Shiita "You fucking idiot!" Rai reached Shiita just in time, she had stopped herself. He pulled her down and grabbed Shiita, so he was basically carrying her.

"Uh…your room is done." Rai said putting Shiita down.

"Thanks…" Shiita said and walked down stairs. 'I could have sworn I saw him blush right now' Shiita thought.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything!" Rai called from up-stairs.

"Okay!" Shiita answered. She got her stuff and cats and went into her room. The room was dull Rai left some things in there, like the bed, desk, and other things. A statue of the legendary Band of Seven was on the desk, and some masks and paintings on the wall, which was it. 'Mite as well get unpacked, but first…' Shiita thought. She closed the door to her room and let her three cats out. The first to come out was an orange fluffy cat that was about as big as a small dog. He sniffed the air and looked around, and then the second cat came out. This one did the same as the orange cat it sniffed and looked around, her white paws lightly touching the ground. The third was a sleek black cat; she too sniffed and looked around.

"I'll let you three look around this is your new home after all." Shiita said with a sigh. She unpacked, hanging her clothes in the closet. Then Shiita set up her guitar in the corner, afterwards she took out her laptop and set it up on the desk. Shiita turned it on and waited, she wanted to tell her friends that she was all right.

"DAMNIT!" Rai hissed as he punched the wall. The force of the punch made a dent in the concrete wall, electric charges going about, he was Hiten after all. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought, usually he was cocky and cunning, ready to kill, never be surprised, to not care for life of another that he didn't care for; but this girl, he just saved her life just now. Rai remembered what he had told his brother Manten 500 years ago…

_"Manten you idiot! You never, **never**, put a woman before a battle or anything ells!"_

_"I-I'm sorry brother it won't happen again." Manten stuttered_

...It did happen again, that is what brought them to fate. Kagome, InuYasha, that little fox child, they all were engraved into his mind. Rai wanted revenge, but with Shiita around it would be difficult...unless he told her his real name. 'NO! I can't do that!' He thought to himself 'Shiita's a _demonologilst_ she'll probably exterminate me' Rai sighed and sat down on his bed, this was goin to be interesting.

* * *

YAY Thefourth chapter is up woooooooohooooooo...R&R! 


	5. Shiita's internet chat

Chapter 5

;Shiita; DUDE! Guess where I am!

;Amya; you're still on the plain?

;Shiita; No

;Amya; Then where r u?

;Shiita; JAPAN!

;Amya; I hate you right now…

Shiita was now chatting with her friend Amya if you hadn't guessed already. They noticed that Ryo had got on to…oh joy.

;Shiita; I'm not coming back

;Ryo; I like cows

;Shiita; Freak

;Amya;…Okay…

;Shiita; Really, I'm not coming back…I hate my parents

;Amya; I know how you feel…wish I could leave

;Ryo; I'm in ITALY

;Shiita; I think my room…….house mate guy needs to take anger management --; …He's punching something upstairs…strange…BOO!

;Amya; Um ok…Hmmm…So…Italy huh?

;Ryo; Yeah, it's awesome!

;Shiita; Good 4 u

;Amya; So, what is Italy like?

;Ryo; Well, lots of girls, thieves, and FOOD, my kind of place!

;Shiita; Oh, God

;Amya; What r u guys going?

;Ryo; Having fun

;Shiita; I think I'm going to jump off the roof…yeeeeaaaaahhh

;Amya; OK THEN! I'm…doing…something…

;Ryo; Well…I'm in a room, myself, tree girls, and a bed, use your imagination

;Shiita; You're sick…

;Amya; Right now I would be smacking you on the head you perv!

;Ryo; At least I'm having fun!

;Shiita; I am too…sort of…DAMNIT! I got to kill someone now…brb…

;Amya; NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE PERV AND HIS PLAYTHINGS!

;Ryo; I'm not a perv!...The girls were attracted to me! So they fallowed me home! XD

Shiita ran upstairs and slammed open the door to find Rai still punching the wall. He turned to see her angrily coming towards him.

"WILL YOU SHUT-UP!" Shiita yelled then kicked him in the shin and walked back down to her room.

;Shiita; It's all done now…He deeeead …RYO I SWARE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU…

;Ryo; and what?

;Shiita; You don't want to know

;Amya; Anyway…sure that's how it went. You probably picked them off at some corner

;Ryo; I DID NOT! Don't you think I can finally because of who I am NOT what I pay!

;Shiita; You shouldn't have let us know at all…

;Amya; Shiita's right Ryo…and I don't know if you can get someone! JK!

;Ryo; Well screw you guys!

;Amya; GEEEZE Ryo take a Chill pill!

;Shiita; Okaaaaaay…

;Amya; G2G… Um see you tomorrow Shiita!

;Ryo; Bye Well I g2g too, I have to steal to survive…(The girls don't exist) TTYL!

;Shiita; Uh…WAIT WHAT WAS THAT AMYA? Oh and BTW…my cell can work here so call me!...Bye guys

* * *

Internet my beloved...yeah I really had my friends do this with me in class...like passing notes...anyway remember to R&R 


End file.
